Side Z
by azuwaa
Summary: "Teacher, kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" "Kalimat pdkt macam apa itu?" ll Terjadi setelah Side A.


Ichi Matsuno. 20 sekian tahun, dari kepala sampai kaki, yang ia paling perhatikan hanyalah pakaiannya. Rambut hitamnya berantakan, tak pernah disisir rapi bahkan saat melamar pekerjaan. Mata yang setengah terbuka seolah rasa kantuk melandanya 24 jam sehari disamarkan dengan kacamata gaya tanpa minus. Ia tak pernah berdiri tegak, selalu sedikit membungkukkan bahunya dan memasukkan tangan ke dalam jas UKS nya. Jika saja pekerjaannya benar-benar tidak menuntutnya untuk menggunakan jas putih dan kemeja, ia akan memilih celana _training_ longgar dan koleksi _sweater_ ungu kesukaannya yang ia punya setengah lusin dengan motif sablon yang berbeda. Tiap pagi, sambil menghela nafas, sambil _terus-terusan_ menghela nafas, dengan malas ia mengancingkan kancing kemejanya satu demi satu. Kadang decihan terdengar dari bibirnya, mengeluhkan warna putih jas yang ia kenakan yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan dirinya. Ia suka warna-warna gelap, ungu, hitam... sebagaimana warna kemeja dan celana kain yang selalu ia gunakan ketika bertugas. Sepatu kulit hitamnya pun dengan malas ia semir seminggu sekali, masih dengan lenguhan bosan keluar dari bibirnya. Sungguh, jika bisa, ia akan memilih untuk menjadi seorang _NEET_ dan bersantai di dalam rumahnya sambil bermain dengan kucing bernama Nyanko yang ia miliki sejak ia SMA. Namun ia membutuhkan uang. Dan pekerjaannya sekarang ini tidak terlalu berat, hanya duduk, memeriksa, berkata sedikit, dan sisanya _pasien_ nya sendiri yang akan melakukannya.

Ichi adalah seorang dokter UKS di SMA terdekat yang bisa ia temukan dari rumahnya, sekitar lima menit berjalan kaki menuju stasiun, 15 menit berada di kereta, 10 menit berganti dari kereta menuju bus yang berhenti 500m dari SMA. Jika dihitung-hitung, menurut Ichi itu tidak termasuk dekat. Itu menguras waktu dan tenaganya. Itu benar-benar melelahkan. Namun inilah yang terdekat, kecuali ia mau menerima tawaran menjadi dokter umum di klinik yang berada cuma sekitar 1km dari rumahnya. Tapi klinik itu selalu ramai, dan ia malas. Siapa yang akan menjamin jika jam kerjanya tak akan bertambah? Lebih baik mengurus anak-anak ingusan yang paling-paling hanya akan luka karena berkelahi atau sedikit panas akibat bergadang semalaman.

Menjadi dokter UKS di SMA tentu jauh lebih baik. Apalagi di sela 'kerja'nya ia masih bisa tidur siang dan memakan cemilan; akan lebih baik andai saja merokok diperbolehkan. UKS biasa diisi dengan anak-anak yang berpura-pura sakit demi bolos mata pelajaran—yang Ichi terlalu malas untuk mengatakan jika ia tahu batuk dan lagak yang dibuat-buat itu adalah palsu, anak yang benar-benar sakit seperti misalnya sakit perut atau sedikit panas, dan beberapa atlit olahraga yang terjatuh atau terbentur sesuatu.

Membicarakan _atlit olahraga yang terjatuh atau terbentur sesuatu_ , Ichi memiliki seorang 'pelanggan'. Sedikitnya tiga kali seminggu ia datang dengan luka-luka di tubuhnya. Tiga kali itu adalah jadwal di mana eskul basketnya berada, senin, rabu, sabtu. Ia seringkali datang entah dengan memar di lututnya, luka di sikunya atau bahkan lebam di wajahnya. Ichi tahu, dan ia pikir muridnya itu juga tahu jika ia tak cocok dengan basket. Namun ia tak pernah menyerah.

Selain di ketiga hari itu, biasanya ia datang sekedar untuk menyapa, yah, sekali dua kali. Entah apa yang membuatnya tertarik dari orang membosankan macam Ichi, bahkan Ichi sendiri tak mengerti. Tapi anak ingusan yang kadang menjengkelkan itu tak pernah ia usir, yah, ia kadang juga butuh teman mengobrol atau sekedar berada di sana dan melakukan aktivitas masing-masing. Seperti biasanya anak laki-laki itu membawa PR yang sebenarnya harus dikerjakan di rumah namun ia pilih mengerjakannya saat istirahat, atau membawa cemilan karena dilarang memakan makanan berat di dalam UKS.

Hal ini menjadi rutinitas sejak Ichi menjadi dokter UKS dan semenjak anak laki-laki itu kelas 2 SMA. Perlahan, ini menjadi sesuatu yang biasa. Yang lumrah. Yang Ichi sendiri bisa jadi akan merasa kehilangan jika anak itu tak ada. Ichi orang dewasa, Ichi tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Setengah-setengah, membentuk kesatuan yang utuh. Ia malas untuk memikirkan hal itu, juga malas untuk melupakannya. Ia membiarkannya. Dan entah mengapa rasa itu tumbuh ke arah yang paling malas Ichi ambil. Tapi setidaknya, ada sedikit semangat yang muncul di hatinya tiap ia naik bus dan berpikir tentang jam istirahat nanti.

Saat di mana Karamatsu Shouya mengunjunginya.

* * *

" _Teacher_ , nama kita sama!"

Itu adalah apa yang pertama kali diucapkan oleh Karamatsu di pertemuan pertama mereka, ketika Karamatsu masuk dan mengisi daftar pengunjung UKS dengan alasan 'terkilir'. Ichi yang merebahkan setengah bagian tubuh atasnya di meja membuka sebelah matanya, melihat pemuda dengan baju basket itu mendekatkan kertas absen ke wajahnya. Matanya terlihat berbinar.

"Ichi Matsuno- _sensei_ , ya?"

"Salam kenal," Ichi berucap setelah menguap.

"Nama kita sama! Aku Karamatsu. Karamatsu Shouya!" pemuda berambut hitam itu mendekati Ichi dan menyodorkan kertas absen, memperlihatkan nama yang ia tulis dengan huruf kanji. "Kara-matsu Shou-ya! Kanji ini biasa dibaca Matsuno kan, _teacher_? Tapi nama keluargaku Shouya! Coba tebak berapa orang yang membacanya dengan tepat di kali pertama bertemu? Satu? Dua? _Non non_ , tidak ada sama sekali!"

' _Menjengkelkan'_ , bisik Ichi dalam hati. Ia tarik nafas panjang dan menggerakkan tangan kirinya dengan malas, ke depan dan kebelakang ia kibaskan telapak tangan itu.

"Kalau tak ada masalah tidak usah datang ke sini."

"Sebenarnya," tawa kecil terdengar dari pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu, "pergelangan kaki kiriku sedikit terkilir... _teacher_ , bisa tolong bantu?"

' _Sial, saat aku sedang malas begini, yang datang malah yang menuntutku untuk beranjak dari tempatku.'_

"Duduk di sini," ujar Ichi setelah berdiri dan menunjuk kursi yang sejak tadi ia duduki. "Biar kuperiksa."

Karamatsu mengangguk dan menuruti perintah Ichi. Ia buka kaos kakinya dan mengangkat sedikit kakinya yang sakit, lalu Ichi berjongkok dan memegang kaki itu. Meremasnya pelan. Menggerakkan pergelangannya ke segala arah, lalu ringisan keluar dari bibir Karamatsu.

"Bengkak ya," ujar Ichi, menekan memar yang ada di kaki Karamatsu dengan ibu jarinya. "Kalau begini sih harus diperban. Pulang ke rumah kau kompres sendiri. Jangan lakukan kegiatan eskul sebelum sembuh. Datang ke sini seminggu sekali. Selalu ganti perbanmu."

Karamatsu memasang sedikit ekspresi kecewa. "Tapi aku harus selalu latihan agar aku bisa mahir dan masuk tim inti! Mana mungkin aku kalah dengan hal beg—AAAH!"

Ichi terkekeh setelah menekan memar Karamatsu dengan sekuat tenaga "Nah, mau bilang apalagi?", beranjak, mengambil perban di dalam rak dan kembali ke pada pemuda yang matanya berkaca-kaca. Ichi pegang sekali lagi kakinya, _'kaki yang bagus'_ , ujarnya dalam hati. Ichi pun mulai melilitkan perban di kaki Karamatsu, membebatnya dengan sedikit kasar sehingga pemuda itu kadang mengaduh, atau kadang hanya bergerak sedikit-sedikit. Ichi menahan tawanya. Ini juga salah satu alasan ia memilih menjadi dokter, sebenarnya.

Selesai membebat, Ichi dongakkan kepalanya dan ia tangkap wajah pemuda yang memerah dengan dahi mengernyit dan mata terpejam. Sepertinya ia sudah sedikit keterlaluan, tapi benar-benar ekspresi yang bagus yang pemuda ini tunjukkan padanya. Menarik. Sungguh menarik.

"Seminggu sekali, jangan lupa," ujar Ichi dan tersenyum melihat Karamatsu membuka matanya. "Kalau kau tak bisa ganti sendiri perbanmu, datang saja tiap hari. Aku akan melakukannya de-ngan se-nang ha-ti, kau tahu?"

Karamatsu menggeleng kencang. Ia seka air mata yang hampir mengalir beserta keringatnya. Berusaha bangkit dengan bersangga pada meja, ia seret kakinya menuju pintu UKS. Mungkin sakit yang awalnya tak seberapa kini malah bertambah 3x lipat, tapi mana Ichi peduli? Ia malah senang. Sangat senang.

Di ambang pintu, Karamatsu berhenti dan menoleh pada Ichi. Bibirnya terbuka, mengatup kembali, lalu kembali terbuka.

" _Teacher_ , kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Ichi mendengus dalam tawa yang sedikit tersendat. _'Kalimat pdkt macam apa itu?'_

* * *

Maafkan atas pembuatan nama yang seenaknya... itu dari riset kecil kanji matsuno, dicari cara bacanya yang lain (shouya) :')

Maafkan juga baru update setahun lebih. Aslinya sih ini sudah dibuat setahun yang lalu, sudah berchapter2, tapi... entah kenapa baru post sekarang-


End file.
